Pierścień mety
nazywany również Medalem Mety – obiekt pojawiający się w grach serii. Są one wielkimi pierścieniami które oznaczają metę grywalnych poziomów. Dotknięcie ich najczęściej jest wymagane do przejścia poziomu. Pierścienie mety po raz pierwszy pojawiły się w grze Sonic Adventure 2 i pojawiają się w większości gier od tamtego czasu. Opis Pierścień Mety znajduje się na końcu każdego poziomu, oznaczając przy tym jego koniec. By ukończyć poziom, gracz najczęściej powinien dotknąć Pierścienia Mety dowolną grywalną postacią, po czym gra się zakończy a postęp gracza będzie oceniony. W wielu grach Sonica, takich jak Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes oraz Shadow the Hedgehog, celem większości poziomów jest dotarcie do Pierścienia Mety. Wystąpienia w Grach Sonic Adventure 2 ]] Pierścień Mety po raz pierwszy pojawił się w grze Sonic Adventure 2 oraz jej przeróbce Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. W tej grze Pierścień Mety był tym co sama nazwa wskazuje: wielkim pierścieniem z zapisem "GOAL" (META) w środku. Jeżeli gracz uda się to niego zanim ukończy się zadanie (jeżeli jakieś jest) zamiast napisu "GOAL" bedzie "BACK" a dotknięcie jego zaskutkuje teleportacją na początek poziomu. W rozgrywce, pojawiały się one tylko w zwykłych poziomach dla Sonica, Shadowa, Tailsa oraz Dr. Eggmana. Sonic Heroes ]] W Sonic Heroes, Pierścienie Mety zostały lekko zmienione wizualnie; zamiast napisu "GOAL" miały one złotą gwiazdę w środku oraz otaczające ją kawałki Czerwonego pierścienia. Wiele misji Drużyny Chaotix polega na wykonaniu misji, jeżeli gracz nie wykona misji, Pierścień Mety będzie działał tak tak samo jak w Sonic Adventure 2, czyli przeteleportuje gracza na sam początek poziomu. Sonic Advance 3 Pierścienie Mety pojawiły się również w Sonic Advance 3 gdzie były one nazywane Medalami Mety. Były one mniejsze od Pierścieni Mety oraz miały gwiazdę w środku. Po dotknięciu ich, zmieniały one kolor na Brązowy, Srebrny lub Złoty w zależności od czasu przejścia poziomu. Shadow the Hedgehog W grze Shadow the Hedgehog, był on po prostu Wielkim pierścieniem. Jednakże, we wszystkich poziomach oprócz: Lethal Highway, Cryptic Castle, Central City, The Doom, Sky Troops, Mad Matrix, Death Ruins, Iron Jungle oraz Lost Impact, Pierścień Mety będzie miał Szmaragd Chaosu w środku. Sonic Rush Pierścienie Mety pojawiły się także w Sonic Rush. W tej grze były one identyczne do tych w Sonic Heroes. Po dotknięciu ich, w środku ukaże się ręka z wyciągniętym palcem wskazującym oraz środkowym, a sam Pierścień Mety zamiast zniknąć będzie się obracał. Sonic the Hedgehog W grze Sonic the Hedgehog z 2006 r. są one identyczne to tych w Sonic Heroes. Sonic Rivals 2 W Sonic Rivals 2, Pierścienie Mety posiadają niebieską gwiazdę w środku, po dotknięciu ich będą się kręcić tak samo jak w Sonic Rush, oraz są one nazywane Medalami Mety. Sonic Unleashed W Sonic Unleashed kolor gwiazdy został zmieniony na czerwony zamiast niebieskiego oraz jest ona otoczona kolorami tęczy. ]] Sonic and the Black Knight W Sonic and the Black Knight wyglądają tak samo jak w Sonic Heroes, lecz pojawiają się tylko w misjach Legacy. Sonic Colors W Sonic Colors, są one identyczne do tych w Sonic Unleashed. Na wersji DS, Pierścienie Mety pojawiały się tylko w niektórych misjach. A także w Sonic Simulator, gdzie wypuszczały one pierścienie gdy zostały dotknięte przed zakończeniem aktu. Sonic Generations W Sonic Generations wyglądają tak samo jak w Sonic Unleashed oraz Colors, lecz pojawiały się tylko w Akcie drugim, oraz Wyzwaniach dla współczesnego Sonica Sonic Lost World W wersji Wii U dla Sonic Lost World, Pierścienie Mety są tylko w trybach Multiplayer. W tej grze zamiast Pierścieni Mety są Kapsuły, tak samo jak w Sonic Adventure lub poprzednich grach serii. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Pierścień Mety występuje także w wersji Nintendo 3DS w grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games jako Easter Egg. Ma taki sam Design jak te w Sonic Unleashed. Odmiany Punkt zaliczenia poziomu w ''Sonic Forces'' W grze Sonic Forces ''zamiast Pierścienia Mety występuje punkt, który początkowo zawiera w środku czerwone logo Imperium Eggmana, lecz gdy dotkniemy ten punkt, zamieni się on w niebieskie logo Resistance. Krótko po tym pojawia się podsumowanie poziomu. Punkt ten występuje na poziomach współczesnego Sonica oraz Avatara. Ciekawostki * W wersji Demonstracyjnej gry ''Sonic Lost World z PAX 2013, Frozen Factory Zone 2 nie posiada walki z bossem przeciwko Zeenie, natomiast gra używa Pierścienia Mety jako końca Strefy. Kategoria:Pierścienie